The disposal of human waste is becoming a matter of increasing concern in today's society. It is no longer a sole objective of waste management to bury waste without regard for its potential uses. For instance, sludge, which is an end product of the processing of sewage, represents a valuable source of organic matter. Sludge can be used for a variety of beneficial purposes, such as for the production of organic compost, for burning as a fuel or for the increased production of gas in a landfill which can then be used for electrical energy creation. Currently, only a fraction of disposed sludge is used for beneficial purposes. Part of the reason for this problem is that currently there are few facilities specifically adapted to use sludge in a beneficial manner.
The present invention provides a landfill system and method in which sludge is used for a variety of useful and beneficial purposes.